Stone of Desire
by eternallost
Summary: Ryoga stumbles upon something that may make Akane his, but how does Ranma feel?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and the wind bit at him with every gust. Still Ryoga continued to climb to the peak of the mountain in search of the ancient stone that could make Akane his at last. There in the distance shown a shimmer of hope, in a rosy hue. Ryoga trudged on determined to fight against the winds to reach the orb. The story he had heard from an Okinawa fisherman who had been in the waters around mount Hakurai. The story was of a man who held and polished the forbidden stone daily, in ancient times. He was hoping to offer it as a token of engagement to the most sought after girl in the village. Raven hair and skin as pale as lotus blossoms. Her name was Kurumi. Each day the man stroked the stone and held it close to his chest pouring his passionate thoughts into the mystical rock. He thought of just being able to touch her lips, to run his fingers through her hair, the temptation to touch her was great. The stone soon grew crimson with passion and the man knew it was time for the offering. He approached the girl who fell madly in love with him after one touch of the stone. He locked it away at the top of mount Hakurai so no one could use his plans against him. Together they stayed. The infamous stone was said only to be counteracted if the maiden was deeply in love with another. Ryoga hoped that the legend was true; it offered him hope for winning Akane's heart. Above all else this was what he truly desired.

The sun shown brightly during the summer months as Akane sat on the porch steps. She played with the trim of her yellow and white dress looking out onto the koi pond. The buzz of sakadas surrounded the Tendo dojo. She let out a soft sigh as she lounged back to take a cat nap in the rays of the sun on the cool wooden porch. She hadn't spotted Ranma atop the roof as of yet. His soft eyes were laid upon the pattern of her dress and the curves of her body. He really did like her hips; he didn't know why she got so heated when he mentioned them. Everything about her seemed sweet today, even the way she smelled of sakura blossoms. He wished to trace her every outline, but restrained because of the fear of rejection. It was better to be distant than alone. She lifted a hand to wipe the wisps of bangs from her auburn eyes as she spotted Ranma's intent glare from the roof. She was about to ask him what the hell he was doing up there when she noticed his glare was sweeping from her chest down to her waist. She decided to tease him a little. She rolled on to her front playfully, still pretending to be napping. Ranma shifted to admiring the curves of her back. For the past few days he hadn't got them out of his head. Akane then rolled again onto her back, "So how's the view from up there?" she questioned as she laughed. Ranma responded flushed, "Nothing special." Akane stiffened her lips as she stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm going to make lunch. Did you want some?" Ranma replied, "No, I think I'd be better off eating that bamboo over there, at least I know what's in it." Twice insulted, Akane slid open the door and walked inside, realizing she wasn't truly that hungry. She headed up the stairs to her bedroom and softly laid herself on the bed. She stared out her window to see the trees shake gently with the summer breeze. She decided to ignore Ranma's comments and appreciate the beauty of the season.

Ryoga grasped the stone in victory. Soon her heart would be his alone and oh the things he had planned to do to her. Hold her, place his lips upon hers and gaze into her eyes. He smiled widely as he headed down the mountain singing to himself in triumph. As he returned to his canvas tent he decided to start working on the stone. He thought to himself what he planned to do if Akane were with him at that moment. In his mind he imagined the tent flaps opening and Akane entering in tattered clothing, exposing her torso. She was soaking wet and shivering, her lips slightly blue. "Oh, Ryoga, I was so worried about you making this journey. I thought I would never see you again." She knelt down beside him as tears formed in her gentle eyes. He would then respond, "Akane, I never knew you felt this way." She would then press herself up against him, "Ryoga I'm cold, so cold. I just fell into a hidden stream on the way here." He would stand up heroically and help her out of her dripping clothes until her undergarments remained. He would take of his top and bottom as well and offer her a warm place in his sleeping bag. He would bring her body close to his to provide her with warmth and feel her chest rise and fall against his. All the while he would stare deep into her chocolate eyes and until he could resist no longer, place a kiss upon her tender untouched lips and run a hand down her back. He snapped out of the daydream as he felt something throb, the stone was turning a shade darker, almost crimson.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma let out a sigh as the fiancé he lived with stubbornly walked inside. "She can't take a joke." He assured himself as he place his hands behind his head. Suddenly there was a pitter-patter of footsteps on the roof. He turned in their direction, "Nihao Ranma!" The purple haired Amazon shouted. Ranma placed his head into his open palm; he didn't want to play today. Shampoo's summer dress was cut dangerously short exposing her underwear slightly as she sat beside the boy she desired. "I come with great news!" she said enthusiastically. This perked Ranma's interest. He turned his gaze toward her, "And what's that?" he questioned. "Grandma say that Ryoga boy has found the ancient stone of desire, and he plans to use on Akane." She squeaked. "Why is that great news?" Ranma inquired as he thought of what piece of junk Ryoga had acquired now. "Akane be out of our hair, then you can come live with Shampoo!" She smiled. Ranma winced as he imagined life with Shampoo glomping him constantly, squeaking incorrect grammar into his ears. 'A stone, huh?' he thought to himself, 'chances are a million to one that that thing works.' Shampoo inched closer as Ranma decided to use her to his advantage. He placed a hand under her chin, "So does this thing work?" She swooned, "Aiya, I think so… Grandma say is very powerful magic." 'Crap.' Ranma mused, 'Looks like this time it's the real deal.' He got on his feet and brushed himself off. "Catch you later Shampoo" He said as he gestured goodbye. 'Lets see if we can find ourselves a little P-chan.' He thought as he leapt from one rooftop of Nerima to another. Shampoo was left atop the Tendo Dojo blushing and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma noticed a smug Ryoga from atop his neighbor's roof. A sly smile spread across the pig boy's face and Ranma knew he had something good up his sleeve. Ranma lay down on the roof tile and decided to do some spying. Ryoga peered left and right before digging into his pants and revealing a rosy stone. Suddenly, Ranma was atop his head. "Whatcha got there Ryoga?" He questioned as he swiped the item from the boy's palm. "Ranma!" Ryoga uttered in anger and he attempted to grasp the stone. Ranma was too quick, dodging by jumping back effortlessly. He examined the item in his hand. 'This thing really that dangerous?' He questioned himself. He looked back at Ryoga who was now charging head on with his umbrella. "Woah there!" Ranma said as he dodged once more. "What's so great about this girly-looking rock anyway?" he remarked as he tossed it back at Ryoga, hitting him upside the head. "Idiot." Ryoga scoffed as he grasped the stone. "You don't know what you just threw away." Ranma raised an eyebrow then turned his back to Ryoga. "Don't let me catch you doin anything weird around the dojo." He said over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

Akane had fallen asleep on her bed when a thump downstairs awoke her. It sounded like a door slamming. She yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Wonder what's going on down there." She said to herself as she slid on her slippers. She began to walk down the steps when she noticed a note on the back of the front door. She came closer to inspect it. It read,

"To Akane: Running some errands and will be out for dinner. Didn't want to wake you. By the way, know where Ranma went to?"

Reading the last line, Akane began to wonder, as the door opened in her face. Ranma peered around the door when he noticed it had struck something hard. "Oops." He whispered to himself. "Ranma, you jerk! Why'd you have to open that thing so hard anyways?" Akane rubbed her head in hurt and frustration. Was this really the guy she would be forced to marry? Ranma put a hand behind his head and rubbed in embarrassment. "Sorry Akane, I guess I was distracted." The helping hand he offered to get her back on her feet surprised her. She grasped it, and realized his strength as he pulled her up. It felt… nice. She blushed a little and Ranma noticed. "You ok, Akane?" he asked, placing a hand on her head. She grew redder as she pushed it off. "You're so dense." she whispered as she walked out the door. "I'm going for a walk." She murmured. "You're the dense one." He scoffed back quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Akane could hear the blood pounding in her ears as she walked the dark, empty streets of Nerima. Her mind was filled with Ranma's ignorance. The gravel clicked under her feet. She stopped suddenly as she realized how different her surroundings were after the sun had set. Panic started to well within her as she tried to find a street sign. Walking in one direction she noticed a glow off in the distance, a camp fire. Curiosity got the best of her as she walked towards it, like a moth to flame. 'Ryoga usually camps in vacant lots,' she thought to herself, 'I wonder if it's him.'

Ryoga watched the light of the fire dance before him as he roasted a marshmallow in the cool summer evening. He must be near Hokkaido about now. The sound of cicadas whirled around him, so loud it was almost deafening. With a free hand, he felt for the lump in his pocket, the stone of desire. He could picture Akane's body reflected by the firelight; smooth and slightly chilled in the evening air. The thought nearly gave him a nosebleed. He took the stone from his pocket as he pictured her moving toward him in the dark. "Akane." He whispered.

Akane startled when she heard the familiar voice say her name. "R-ryoga?" She said apprehensively.

It was as if he could hear her voice, Ryoga chuckled. He saw her dark figure coming toward him from the edge of the woods. His imagination must have been getting better because he could have sworn…

"Akane?" Ryoga's jaw dropped as he noted what he saw was no illusion. "What are you doing in Hokkaido?!" She laughed and covered her mouth. "This is Nerima, Ryoga, you know that." His face grew red, "Heh Heh, yea, I knew that." He mumbled. She saw the quick movement of his hands and noticed a glint through his fingers. "Whatcha got there?" She questioned as she took a seat beside him on a log. "Nothing, nothing at all." He laughed nervously. All the thinking he had been doing lately was making it harder to be around Akane. He really wanted to see if the image in his mind was true.

"It must be for someone special." Akane mused as she peered off into the woods. "It sure is, Akane." Ryoga responded, looking down at the stone. She turned back towards him, "Do you have someone special Ryoga? Have you found someone? I'm… really glad." She said with a warm, genuine smile. His heart sunk. She swallowed hard and he noticed a hot tear trickle down her flushed cheek. "Akane? What… What's wrong?" He struggled in anxious confusion. "I wish I was special like that." She said with a sad smile on her face, more tears continuing to fall. " I- Uh-" Ryoga squeaked. Suddenly, Akane's arms were around him and her tears were warm on his neck, her sobs shaking his body along with hers. Ryoga's expression softened as he placed his arms strongly around her and held her, his heart beating loud in his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma was slyly following Akane from atop the fences near the street, much like a cat, as he would hate to admit. He had noticed the fire even before she did. He could smell the wood smoke from miles away, knowing who was the cause. What he hadn't expected was her being drawn to the flame. It was literally like someone had pulled a string and she followed. He didn't like the feel of things at all; something was up. Deciding to keep guard in the shadows, Ranma watched the meeting between Akane and Ryoga. He had that stupid rock again. 'Wait a minute, did that thing change colors?'

Suddenly, Akane had her arms around Ryoga. 'Had her hormones gone wacky? And what was with the waterworks?' He didn't want to see what else the night had to offer and pushed the brush aside, "Ryoga, what are you playin' at?" He shouted; one fist clenched.

Akane sat straight up and turned to her flustered fiancé. She'd never seen his face so red… She felt woozy.

Ryoga put the stone back in his pocket and stood up. "Why should it matter, Ranma?" He said, with a laugh. "I was just minding my own business," he gave a glance back at Akane, "both of us were."

Ranma felt his heart jump. Crap, Ryoga was right. Now he felt like a stalker. But the look on Akane's face told him otherwise. It didn't feel right. "Come on Ryoga, she looks like she's downed a tub of sake… I'm taking her home." Ranma started to approach Akane when Ryoga stepped in his path. "Being a little possessive, aren't we?" Ryoga remarked. "Look at her!" Ranma gestured toward the blue haired girl, whose face was turning the same shade. As Ryoga turned, he saw Akane slump over. "Akane?" He questioned. Ranma rushed forward and caught her before she fell. He surveyed her vital signs and shot a look back at Ryoga, "I told you not to do anything funny!" Ryoga was quiet. "I'm taking her home." Ranma murmered. Ryoga stepped aside, letting him pass.

She was light and felt so fragile in his arms as he walked the empty streets home. How could he not feel like he had to protect her? Of course, he knew she could defend herself physically. But he was starting to learn that her body wasn't the only thing to defend. He could feel her warm heart beating fast against his chest.


End file.
